Jason Takes Ocean Shores
by twstrzgirl
Summary: What would happen if Jason crossed paths with the gang from Rocket Power? (Finished)
1. Chapter 1

Jason Takes Ocean Shores

Author:  Twstrzgirl

Rating:  PG-13 for language and violence (but it's done in humor)

Disclaimer:  I don't own "Rocket Power", "Friday the 13th", or "A Nightmare on Elm Street."  Feel free to consider the script for the next sequel though.  I'll be expecting my check in the mail.  

A/N:  This is just a whim I had after seeing "Freddy vs. Jason" last week.  It's TOTALLY different from all my other RP fics and my first attempt at humor.  It's a spoof of the Friday the 13th movies and Rocket Power and not meant to be serious.  Keeping to the true style of horror movies the dialogue is corny, it tends to be silly at times and when it's over you'll probably be thinking, "What was the point of that?"  

A/N2:  YAY! We finally got a RP category!!!  For those of you who are wondering if I'm ever gonna update "Twisted Love" again, don't worry I haven't forgotten.  I just can't come up with anything good for the nxt chap.  This is just a side project. ;-)  Anyway, here goes.

Chapter 1 

The night of Thursday, October 12th, was dark and stormy in Ocean shores.  Lightning flashed outside of the Rocket house as torrents of rain beat down on the roof.  A loud crash of thunder muffled the screams coming from inside.  

Sam Dullard covered his eyes as Freddy Krueger slaughtered the poor girl on the television screen.  When the screams died down he peeked between two fingers to see if the bloodbath was over.  Feeling that it was safe, at least for a few minutes, he lowered his hands "Do we really have to watch this?" he whined.

"C'mon Squid, Don't be such a wuss!  That was awesome!"  Otto smirked at Sam, who was practically hiding behind his sister. 

"Yeah, that was sweet the way her guts flew up in the air!" Twister agreed.

"Luckily I missed that part." Sam muttered.

"That _was_ pretty gross, Otto.  Why did you rent this?" Reggie asked, taking Sam's side.  

"Cause it's almost Halloween. I'm just getting in the spirit." Otto said. "Also, you know what tomorrow is?"

"Uh…lemme guess…Groundhog Day?" Twister asked seriously.

"NO Twister!  Groundhog Day is in February, you moron." Reggie rolled her eyes.

"As far as I know, there's nothing special about tomorrow." Sam said.

"It's Friday the 13th." Otto whispered, his voice low and raspy. He was obviously trying to sound scary.

"So?"  Reggie asked. "Don't tell me that you believe all that superstitious crap, Otto." 

"No, I don't buy all that stuff, but…"

"But WHAT?" the other three asked in unison.

Otto grabbed the remote and put the movie on pause. "I was bored yesterday so I was reading about Friday the 13th on the Internet.  You know, like where the superstition came from and stuff like that?  Well, I went to this one site and it turns out that there's this legend…." He paused for effect.  A loud crash of thunder shook the house as the storm raged outside.    

"What kind of legend?" Twister asked impatiently.

"Back in the late fifties, there was this kid named Jason Voorhees.  He was retarded or something. Well, one summer his mom sent him to camp in Crystal Lake, New Jersey. All the other kids busted him cause his face was all deformed and stuff.  One day, on Friday the 13th, he decided to go swimming in the lake by himself and drowned. The two councilors who were supposed to be watching him were off in the woods gettin' it on.  So his mom gets really pissed and murders them. No one knew that it was her who did it though. The camp closed after that, but then it reopened like twenty years later and the murders started again…"

"Was it that Jason dude?" Twister interrupted.

"Will you shut up and let me finish!" Otto snapped. "Anyway, after the camp reopened someone started to brutally murder the councilors.  This one girl figured out that Jason's mom was killing them to get revenge for her son's drowning.  The girl ended up chopping off her head.  Well, everything should have been okay after that, but the murders at Crystal Lake continue to this day, always around Friday the 13th.  Legend has it that Jason never drowned.  He somehow made it to shore and lived alone in the woods around Crystal Lake for over twenty years.  People think that he saw that girl whack his mom and went crazy.  Now he kills anyone who crosses his path.  Very few people have ever seen him and lived to tell about it, but they say he wears a hockey mask to cover his deformed face and always has a machete handy."  

Lightning flashed outside the window illuminating Otto's eyes just as he finished the story.  He looked at his sister and friends.  They sat on the edge of the couch, eyes wide, as if waiting for more.  A few seconds of silence passed, then he suddenly yelled, "BOO!" causing the three of them to nearly jump off the couch.

"You're such a lame-o, Otto!" Reggie shouted, throwing a pillow at her brother.

"You should…have seen…the look…on you're faces!" Otto said between burst of laughter.

"You made all of that up, didn't you?" Sam asked, still shaken.

Otto's face became serious again.  "No way dude.  I swear it's the truth.  I'll show you the website if you want."

"Well, even if it is true, that Jason guy is in New Jersey. This is California so we don't have anything to worry about." Reggie pointed out.

"I don't know about that, Reg.  On another site I looked at, they say that people saw him in New York City one time. He killed a bunch of people there too. So he does leave Crystal Lake." Otto said ominously.

"Whatever.  It sounds like the plot to one of those stupid horror movies to me. Kinda like the crap we're watching now."  Reggie pointed at the TV, which was still on pause. "Probably some kook with too much time on his hands made the whole thing up just to scare people." 

"If it's just a story then what about the murders?  They really happened, didn't they?"  Twister asked, actually thinking for once.

"Now that you mention it, I remember seeing a documentary about the ones in New York a few years ago.  At first they blamed it on a gang, but they finally figured out that it was some serial killer.  They never caught the guy." Sam worried. 

Reggie shrugged.  Although Twister and Sam had a point, she still refused to believe this nonsense.  "Well, I'm going to bed.  I've got two tests tomorrow.  You guys can stay up and guard the door if you want, just in case _Jason_ decides to drop in."

"What about the movie Reg, don't you want to see what happens to Freddy?" Otto asked.

"Not really.  Besides, I'm sure he just gets sent to hell because that's the way they always end.  Then in the last few seconds something will happen to make you think he's still alive so they can leave it open for another lame sequel."

"Well thanks for spoiling it for us Reggie!" Twister groaned.

Reggie shook her head and sighed, then got up and started to climb the stairs.  

"Sweet dreams, Reg."  Otto teased.  "Don't forget that Freddy feeds on your fear.  He can get into your dreams anywhere, at anytime…"  

"Give me a break Otto.  I'm not scared of some lame-o dead guy from a horror movie…what time did dad say he's going to be home?" 

"He's working late tonight cause they have an order being delivered.  What's the matter?  You're not _scared_, are you?"  Otto taunted. 

"NO!  I was just wondering.  'Night guys." 

Otto and Twister went back to watching the movie and Sam went back to covering his eyes.  An hour later it was over so Twister and Sam were getting ready to head home.  Otto had a plan though. "Hold on, I've got a sweet idea.  Do you have your hockey mask on you Squid?"

"Yeah, it's in my book bag.  I thought we were going to play today, but it started raining. Why?"  

Otto grinned.  "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Twist?"  

"You think that blond chick in 3rd bell is hot too?  Wow, you must have that ESPN or something Ottoman!"  

"NO WAY!  I'm not going to be responsible for this!" Sam protested, knowing what Otto had on his mind.  

"C'mon Squid.  Live a little! What's the worst she can do to us?" Otto said.

"Whomp us into the ground, that's all."  

"Just give me the mask Squid!"  Otto ran toward Sam's backpack that was sitting by the front door.  He picked it up and pulled out the goalie mask, tossing it to Twister before Sam could grab it away from him.  

"It's a little late to play hockey, isn't it?" Twister asked, still confused about what was going on. 

"This is really mean Otto!" Sam whined.

"I know.  It's going to be so sweet!" Otto gushed. "Get you camera ready Twister."

"We're going to video ourselves playing hockey in the rain at night?" 

"NO Twister!  We're going to scare the shit outta Reggie!"

"Oohhhh, I get it!  You're going to make her think you're that Jason dude, right?  Awesome idea bro!"

Otto strapped on the hockey mask then went to the kitchen to find a very big knife and a bottle of ketchup.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Reggie slept fitfully.  Images of Freddy Krueger kept popping into her mind causing her to wake up in a cold sweat.  She hated horror movies.  They scared her to death, but she would never admit that to Otto.  To make things worse, she kept thinking about the story Otto had told them about the masked maniac from Crystal Lake.  She didn't really want to believe it, but now that she was alone in the dark she wandered if it was really true. She closed her eyes and started to doze off again.

Downstairs, Otto was almost ready to carry out his plan.  "More ketchup Squid!" 

"I've already dumped like half a bottle on me! I still think this is a bad idea."  

"You got the camera bro?"  Otto asked Twister.

"Got it right here Ottoman."  

"Let's do it!" Otto said.   They went upstairs where Otto told Sam to slouch by the wall in the hallway.  Twister switched on his camera and hid around the corner.  When everyone was ready, Otto kicked the wall making a loud thump. 

Reggie awoke when she heard noises coming from the hallway.  She figured that it was Otto getting ready for bed.  He was so noisy.  She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.  Seconds later she heard another loud thump just outside of her room.  "What is his problem?" she wondered aloud as she pushed back the covers to get out of bed.  She was going to go yell at him for being so loud.  

Without turning on the lights, she walked out into the hallway.  She turned toward the bathroom and was surprised to see that the lights were off.  Otto's door was open, but there were no lights coming his room, or anywhere else.   A shiver ran down her spine, but she quickly tried to shake it off, feeling ridiculous.  

"Otto?"  She called out softly to the darkness, shocked to hear the trembling in her own voice.  "Dad?"   Another loud thump came from down the hall.  She walked into Otto's room and switched on the light only to find it the way he'd left it that morning.  "Otto?"  She called out again, louder this time.  'Maybe they're still watching the movie' she thought and walked toward the stairs.  

The light coming from Otto's room didn't reach all the way to the head of the stairs.  Just as she got to the railing, she felt her leg brush against something soft and warm on the floor.  She shrieked and jumped back, fumbling around for the hall light. She finally found it, but when it came on she immediately wished that she'd left it off.  

There was Sam slouched against the wall, covered in blood.  She couldn't believe her own eyes.  Briefly she thought that she was still in bed asleep and this was a nightmare.  She screamed and knelt down next to him.  "NO!   Sammy!  Sammy!  Get up!  Oh my god!  Otto!  Dad!  Someone please help me!"  

The bathroom door slowly creaked open to answer her calls.  She cried out in terror when a figure clad in all black, except for the hockey mask that covered his face, walked out and stomped strait toward her.  He was holding a huge knife by his side that was dripping blood.

"NOOO!" Reggie screamed.  She tried to get to her feet, but lost her balance and fell next to Sam's lifeless body. Tears welled up in her eyes as the figure got closer. He raised the knife high above his head. 

She pressed her back up against the wall then felt something slick oozing between her fingers.  She screamed again when she looked down at her hand and saw that it was resting in a pool of Sam's blood, which was oddly cold.  "No!  Please!  Don't kill me!" She begged as the tears ran down her cheeks. 

Just as the masked killer was about to plunge the knife into her chest, his hand froze in mid-air.  Reggie stared in amazement, wondering what he was going to do next.  She couldn't believe it when he started laughing. 

Otto pushed the mask back to reveal his face, then fell on the floor laughing hysterically.  Twister came around the corner and gave him a high five.  "BUST!" they yelled as they continued to laugh at her.  Reggie looked at Sam, who had opened his eyes and sat up.  He tried to avoid her gaze, feeling bad that they'd put her through this. 

"Please don't kill me!" Otto mocked.  

"That was killer bro!  And I got it all on Twister Vision!"  Twister grinned and waved the camera in the air.  

"You all are so dead!" Reggie shouted angrily.  She couldn't believe that Otto could do something so cruel to her.  It was pretty low even for his standards.   

"Nah, you're the one who was almost dead Reg." Otto smugly licked a bit of the ketchup off the end of the knife.  He and Twister started laughing again. 

She got up and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.  

"I think we really pissed her off." Twister said when they finally stopped laughing.

"Oh well, she'll get over it."  Otto chuckled

2B Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Friday the 13th started out with bad luck all around.  Reggie was still fuming from the previous night, but she decided to skate to school with Otto, Twister and Sam anyway—rather than go alone.  

On the way, Twister cut his leg open when he crashed his board into a trashcan while trying to avoid a black cat.  He knocked Reggie over in the process causing her homework to go soaring.  Her research paper that she'd worked on for two weeks ended up floating in a puddle, covered with mud.

Before homeroom, Otto's locker jammed.  Several minutes of kicking and pulling finally caused it to fly open, smacking him dead in the face.  He arrived to class fifteen minutes late with a bloody tissue pressed to his nose. 

 In gym, Sam had an encounter with a deadly kickball, which caused him to spend the remainder of period in the nurse's office.  

When 3:00 finally arrived, they were ready to go blow of some steam in hopes that the day would get better.

"Man, this has been the _worst_ day!"  Twister said as they skated towards Madtown.  

"Tell me about it!"  Otto agreed.  

"It serves you all right after what you did to me last night!"  Reggie said. 

"It was just a joke Reg.  Get over it!  Besides, I thought you didn't believe the story anyway."  Otto said.

"Well, whether I believed it or not, what am I supposed to think when some guy is coming at me with a knife?"  

"I can't believe you actually bought it.  It was totally obvious that it was me."  Otto taunted.

"I was DARK and I was HALF-ASLEEP!" She said defensively.  

"Trust me Reggie, you looked wide awake to me!"  Otto joked.

"Whatever.  Just can it Rocketboy."  

They arrived at Madtown and skated until nightfall.  Everything was going well until Sam slipped and fell on off the top of the halfpipe, busting his chin open.  

"Are you alright Sammy?" Reggie shouted, running to his side. 

"I'll live." He said as he wiped off the blood that was tricking down his face. "My mom is never going to let me skate again though.  I'm beginning to believe all that stuff they say about Friday the 13th!"  

"I think we should go home before anything else bad happens!"  Reggie helped him to his feet.  Twister and Otto agreed so they left Madtown and skated down the boardwalk towards the direction of their street.  Suddenly, a rush of people ran towards them screaming and nearly knocked them over. 

"What the hell is going on?"  Otto wondered.

"I don't know, let's go check it out bro!" Twister said.

"I don't think that's really a good idea. There's got to be a reason everyone is running THE OTHER DIRECTION!" Sam worried. 

"I gotta go see what it is.  Come on!"  Otto skated off, dodging through the people who were running away.  Twister was right behind him.  Reggie and Sam reluctantly followed him. 

A couple of blocks away they were finally able to see what all the commotion was about.  A very large man in a hockey mask was chasing people down the beach with a machete.  He kicked over the lifeguard stand and threw trashcans out of his way with ease. 

"Dude, that goalie is sure pissed about something!"  Twister said as they watched the man from a distance.

"That's no goalie bro!  That's JASON!"  Otto shouted.

"Jason who?"  Twister asked.

"DUH!  Jason Voorhees, the guy from Crystal Lake I told you about."

"Oh yeah.  Why did he come _here_?"  Twister wondered.

"I guess he wants to check out our gnarly surfing.  How the hell should I know!"  Otto exclaimed.

"Oh give me a break Otto.  This is getting real old.  Who did you get to be Jason this time?   It's probably just dad in a hockey mask."  Reggie said.

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with this. How would I know that we would be in this spot at this exact minute?  This is the real thing!"

Reggie knew that Otto had a point.  The man was much bigger and appeared to be much angrier than their dad could act. "But I thought it was just a legend" she whispered under her breath.

"Guess not." Otto said distantly, eyes wide with disbelief. 

A/N:  Thx for the reviews.  Sorry this chap was so short!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  Thx for the reviews.  At first, I thought people would think it was a stupid idea and no one would read it so I'm really glad you guys like it. :-) Chapter 4 

As the four teens stood and watched Jason tear apart the beach, he suddenly turned his attention on them.  They were the only ones still lingering around after seeing his rampage.  He threw down the beach chair that he had hoisted high above his head, smashing it to bits, then stomped right toward them.  

"I think this is the point were we're supposed to run."  Sam sputtered. 

"I with you bro.  Let's bail!" Otto said and jumped on his skateboard.  

They skated as fast as they could away from the beach and only stopped when they nearly crashed into Eddie, "Prince of the Netherworld" as he calls himself, on the sidewalk.  

"Get the hell out of the way Eddie!  You almost made us beef."  Otto yelled.  

"The forces of darkness will punish you if you don't watch were you're going."  Eddie said in a low "scary" voice through the ridiculous vampire mask that he wore.  He then pushed up the mask to reveal his face. "What's the rush guys?" he asked in his normal voice.  

"Jason is on the loose!  He's in Ocean Shores!" Sam said hysterically.

"Jason who?" Eddie asked, lowering the mask again.

"The killer from Crystal Lake.  He's real and he's here!"  Otto said.

"Ahhh, Jason Voorhees.  So the legend _is_ true.  We must combine our dark forces so that we may rule the world!" Eddie said in his vampire voice.

"Are you whacked Eddie? This isn't a joke. This nutcase is really after us." Reggie shouted impatiently.

"Yeah, and he looked really pissed." Twister added. 

"Uh guys…" Sam tapped Otto on the shoulder. 

"What now Squid?"  Otto asked. 

"I hate to interrupt, but HERE HE COMES!"  They looked down the California Incline to see Jason gaining on them by the second.  He moved faster than any normal person could.

"I must meet this Jason.  The forces of darkness will protect me!" Eddie said in his vampire voice. 

"I'm outta here!"  Otto said as he started to skate off again. Sam and Twister followed. 

"Come on Eddie!  Let's go!  This is this isn't funny!" Reggie pleaded as Eddie continued to stand there.  Jason was only yards away.  She finally gave up started skating away.

"I am Eddie, Prince of the Netherworld!"  Eddie said as Jason approached.  The two stared at each other through their masks.  Jason said nothing.  "We are both children of darkness…" Eddie continued, living his fantasy, still unaware that the danger was real.  

At a safe distance, Reggie watched in horror as Jason lifted his machete and brought it down on Eddie's head.  Eddie screamed briefly and then all was silent as his body lifelessly fell to the ground.  Jason looked up from the crumpled body and stared at Reggie, his one eye gleaming through his mask.  She turned and skated furiously to catch up with Otto, Twister and Sam.  The hulking monster continued to stalk them.

"Eddie's dead!" She screamed as she reached their driveway where the other three were waiting on her.  

"We're next!"  Sam cried, his face white as a sheet.  

"Let's just get inside!"  Otto fumbled for his house key.

"Hurry up Ottoman, he's coming!"  Twister pointed down the street.  They all looked and saw Jason rounding the corner at the end of their court.  Finally Otto managed to get the door open and they ran inside, knocking each other over in the process.  Reggie got up and clicked the deadbolt in place, breathing a sigh of relief.  

"Do you really think a lock is going to stop Jason?" Otto asked.

"What would you suggest Rocketboy?  Reggie said.

"We need a plan, but I don't know what." 

"Let's start by calling the police." Sam suggested. He picked up the phone and dialed 911.  "This is Sam Dullard and I want to report that a crazed killer is stalking us at 1013 Palm Tree Court."  

"What, is this some kind of joke kid?'  The voice on the other end of line asked. 

"No Sir, no joke.  He's already killed somebody and now he's after us.  It's that Jason guy from Crystal Lake!"

"Get real kid.  Everybody knows that's just a legend.  Did you know that you could get in serious trouble for making phony reports?"

"I swear sir.  He's right outside the house!" 

"Probably just one of your friends playing a prank on you.  I'll send someone over, but it'll be about 45 minutes."

"45 MINUTES!  We'll be DEAD by then!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"All my officers are currently tied up at the donut shop.  They'll be there as soon as they can kid."

Sam slammed down the phone.  "I guess you heard." 

"Yeah, so much for that idea." Reggie said.

A/N:  I more chap 2 go!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  Thx for the reviews.  Here's the last chap, enjoy! Chapter 5 

After hearing that the police were not likely to show up anytime soon, the four friends had no idea what to do next. Any second, Jason would be trying to get in and they'd have to face him.

Suddenly they heard a thump outside the front door, followed by a strange noise that sounded like "ki-ki-ki ma-ma-ma." (A/N:  If you've never seen a Friday movie, this is the sound that you hear when Jason is stalking someone).

"What was that?" Otto asked.

"I don't know…sounded like some kind of music." Twister said.

"Duh! I know _that_ Twister, but where is it coming from?"  

"I'm beginning to think that we're living in a horror movie."  Sam said. 

The noise came out of nowhere again: ki-ki-ki ma-ma-ma…

"This is really fuc…" Twister started, but a loud pounding at the door cut him off. 

"HEY ROCKETDORK!   OPEN UP!  Mom wants my dork brother to come home and do his homework."  A voice shouted from the other side of the door.  

"We have to let him in before Jason gets him!" Reggie said.

Reluctantly, Otto went to the door and opened it to find Lars standing there. "Let me in before I whomp you, Rocketdork.  Mom said I have to bring Twister home." 

"There's a killer on the loose, Lars. You have to help us." 

"What are you talking about, lame-o?  What kind of crap are you dorks trying to pull off now?"

"It's true Lars" Reggie spoke from behind Otto.  

Suddenly, the white of Jason's mask appeared out of nowhere behind Lars.  The steel from his raised machete glinted from the streetlight.  Otto yelped and jumped back, looking up just in time to see Lars being sliced in half.  

The four stood there in shock and stared at the two halves of Lars's body on the ground.  "Oh my God, he killed Lars!" Twister said.

"You bastard!"  Otto shouted then slammed the door on Jason.

"I...I'm really sorry about Lars, Twister." Reggie sniffled.

"Yeah, it kinda stinks, but…NO MORE whompings!"  Twister cheered. 

A loud crack came from the door as Jason started pounding on it, trying to get in.  Sam hid behind the couch and started blubbering "I'm too young to die!" 

"Can it Squid!  We're not going to die.  Otto Rocket isn't scared of anything!"  Otto said.

"Uh…Otto?  If I'm not mistaken, you were the _first_ one to bail at the beach.  So get off of your damn ego trip and help us figure out WHAT TO DO!" Reggie yelled.    

"Whatever, Reggie."  Otto said smugly.  Just then, Splintering noises thundered across the room and Jason's hand appeared through a large hole in the door.  Otto screamed and ran toward the kitchen.   Reggie, Twister and Sam followed.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything."  Reggie mocked. 

Otto ignored her comment and opened the small door in the corner of the kitchen. "Come on, let's hide in the basement.  Maybe he'll think we went out the back door and leave."    

"But if he finds us we'll be trapped.  There's only one way out of the basement." Sam pointed out.  A crash came from the other room as Jason finished knocking down the door.

"It's worth a try. At least maybe we can avoid him until the police show up."  Reggie said, willing to do anything at this point.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do after he kills the police."  Twister asked. "They always get knocked off in horror movies."  

"This ISN'T a movie, Twister!"  Reggie shouted irritably.    

"Oh yeah?  Then how do you explain that freaky music we heard earlier?"  

Reggie rolled her eyes and sighed.  "JUST GO!" She pushed Twister through the door.  The four hurried down into the dark basement.  Otto fumbled to switch on the single, bare bulb that provided the only source of light.  

Sounds of crashing and banging came from above as Jason ripped his way through the house.  "I don't think that this was a good idea. There's nowhere to run." Sam worried, a feeling of claustrophobia washing over him.  

"Is there anything we can use as a weapon?"  Reggie looked around the room.   There was very little in the basement except for some furniture, a few boxes of Raymundo's 70's disco clothes and two old surfboards.  

"There's nothing down here but worthless junk." Twister observed. 

"Hey!  My first surfboard is NOT junk!"  Otto said.

"Whatever bro.  It's not going to help much when that psycho goalie dude finds us." 

"Maybe he won't find us." Sam hoped. 

All of a sudden the knob turned on the basement door, causing the four friends to jump in terror.  The sound of splintering wood followed as Jason began to kick his way through the locked door.  

"Oh shit!"  Twister said.

"We're all dead!" Sam whimpered. 

"If you say that one more time I'm gonna kill you myself!" Otto yelled.

"Here, take this." Reggie tossed an old lamp to Twister.

"You want me to ask him if he wants this ugly lamp?" Twister looked confused.

"No you idiot, I want you hit him in the head with it!"  Reggie said. 

"Why do I have to do it?"  

"Because any minute Otto and Sam are going to start bawling like babies, so I guess it's up to us to do something." 

"I'm not going to start bawling!" Otto said defensively "I'm just bent that the world will never know what a great athlete I am.  I'll never get to take the gold at the X-Games"  

"See!  You think we're going to die too!"  Sam whined.

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Reggie shouted.  

Cracking sounds came from above as Jason knocked down what was left of the door. Heavy footsteps began to thump slowly down the stairs and the massive figure finally appeared before them.  

Sam screamed and ducked behind the old couch in the corner of the room.  Otto ran and tried to hide behind one of the surfboards. Twister and Reggie stood their ground bravely armed with two useless lamps.  

Jason stood silently and stared at them as if trying to decide which one of them to finish off first.  Suddenly, Reggie threw the lamp at him.  It hit his mask with a thud, then fell to the floor and smashed.  The blow did not even faze Jason.

He raised his machete and was about to strike out at Reggie, when a noise from across the room startled him.  The surfboard next to the one where Otto was hiding fell over with a crash.  Jason turned his attention away from Reggie and Twister and stomped off in that direction.

Twister threw his lamp at the back of Jason's head in a vain effort to stop him, but again the lamp was destroyed and Jason was unfazed.  

"Well that was pointless."  Reggie said.

"Yeah, tell me about it."  Twister agreed. 

Jason approached the surfboard and lifted it into the air to reveal Otto, pale as a ghost and shaking from head to toe.  He flung the surfboard into the wall, causing it to splinter into several pieces.  He stared at the frightened boy before him, who was barely as tall as his chest.  With a one swift movement, he had Otto by the throat lifted high above his head.  Otto tried to scream, but the noise was cut off and only chocking sounds came out.  

Jason effortlessly threw Otto across the room where he smacked hard against the wall.  Blood began to ooze from the back of his head, but he wasn't dead.  He held on to consciousness long enough to see Jason moving towards him, machete raised.  

On the other side of the room, Reggie started to scream hysterically.  Twister stood frozen in terror, then the broken pieces of surfboard caught his eye.  Some of them had split into jagged points. He quickly ran over and grabbed the sharpest one.

Jason was standing over Otto, about to thrust the machete through his chest when a voice behind him caused him to stop and turn around.  "Hey lame-o!"  Twister yelled.  

"Take this!"  Twister ran toward Jason, holding the broken surfboard like a spear.  With all his strength he plunged it right thorough Jason's heart.   The monster staggered backward, then wobbled and fell lifelessly to the floor with a loud thud.  Shaken, Twister stared down at Jason's body, expecting him to get back up and slice him in half at any second.  

"You killed him."  Reggie said in disbelief.  

Otto groaned and opened his eyes.  "Am I dead?"  He asked.

"No.  Twister killed Jason!  I can't believe it!"  Reggie said.

"Quick thinking Twister!" Sam appeared from behind the couch, feeling that it was finally safe to come out.  

"I swear I'll never call you an idiot or a moron again." Reggie said and gave Twister a hug.

"Well I couldn't let him kill my best bro."  Twister blushed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would have done that for you."  Reggie said sarcastically.

"HEY!  I would have!"  Otto spoke up.

"Yeah, right.  You were too scared to move Otto." Reggie laughed.

"I was NOT!" 

Noises coming from above started them.  "POLICE! Is anybody here?" Someone yelled from the kitchen.  

"Down here!" Reggie called out.

Several police officers came running down the stairs. They stood in shock at Jason lying on the floor with a piece of surfboard sticking out from his chest. "You kids really were telling the truth.  Is everyone ok?" One of them asked.  

"Yeah, were fine.  No thanks to you!  Twister saved us." Reggie said angrily.

"Sorry about that.  We had some other business to take care of."

"At the donut shop?"  Reggie asked furiously.

The policeman lowered his eyes, but didn't respond.  "We'll call someone to get the body out of here."

******

An hour later Jason's body was gone, the police had taken their statements, and informed Twister's parents about Lars's death.  They were strangely calm about the whole matter.  

"Well I'm glad that's over."  Sam said. "No more scary movies for me."  

"Is it really over?"  Otto said mysteriously.  

"What are you talking about?"  Reggie asked.

"Well, according to legend, Jason never really dies.  No matter what you do to him, he always gets up and comes back for more."  

"Can it, Rocketboy."  Reggie said. 

"And you know what else?"  Otto asked.

"I'm afraid to ask dude." Twister said. 

"There's this guy from Illinois named Michael Myers.  He went crazy as a kid and killed his whole family. They've tried to kill him several times, but he keeps coming back to kill again …always on Halloween.  That's only two weeks away."

"CAN IT, ROCKETBOY!"  Reggie, Twister and Sam shouted in unison. 

The End

A/N:  That was fun!  And just in time for Halloween.  R&R please!


End file.
